El dia de lluvia en el que te conocí
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Bella  en un dia de lluvia encuentra al amor de su vida sin saber que ¿era el ex-novio de su mejor amiga Alice? no faltaran los enredos en esta historia
1. Chapter 1 verde sobre gris

Capitulo 1 Verde sobre gris

Sentí una voz, me llamaba insistentemente, sin embargo yo no conocía aquella voz o mas bien dicho si; creía haberla escuchado en alguna otra parte, como si la conociera de toda la vida y a la vez no la conocía, era extraño ,creí ver una silueta de hombre a través de las tinieblas que habían en mi sueno apareció una luz desde arriba y cuando estuve a punto de ver aquel rostro en tinieblas…sonó el despertador, quería seguir en mi sueño así que no abrí mis ojos e intente relajarme pero no logre nada, el sueno no iba a continuar y resignada me vestí al parecer haría mucho frió lo cual no era raro el clima de Forks siempre es frío así que me puse un abrigo blanco y debajo ropa color azul claro y violeta, antes de irme le prepare comida a mi padre por si acaso le daba hambre al volver de la casa de su amigo Bill(además que es pésimo cocinando)y partí al instituto en mi coche un monovolumen (no era muy nuevo que digamos pero yo lo encontraba lindo y además era totalmente mío)como no vi el reloj no sabia que hora era pero al parecer había llegado temprano ya que no habían muchos vehículos aparcados, me estacione, y me baje, una vocecita conocida hablo detrás de mi era mi amiga Alice

-hola Bella también llegaste temprano-dijo ella-¡ que bien !ya me imaginaba que tendría que papar moscas para pasar el rato ya que por culpa de una estupida pesadilla me hizo despertar antes de tiempo ¡hey! ya que tu cumpleaños se acerca ¿Por qué no organizamos una gran fiesta para celebrarlo?

-ni loca me cargan las fiestas- respondí yo Alice hizo un puchero pero no cedería, no quería ceder en eso me fastidian los cumpleaños cada año me vuelvo mas vieja

-será una fiesta chiquitita-dijo Alice insistente

-esta bien pero que sea algo sobrio

-siiiiiiii genial estupendo -dijo ella como si fuera una niña pequeña sonreí pero la idea realmente no me hacia nada feliz

-como te ha ido con Jasper ayer los vi muy juntos –dijo Alice con un tono acusador por haberla dejado sola ayer

-terminamos, le dije que las cosas no resultarían en un principio cuando me pidió salir con el y así fue, lo quiero, pero como un amigo o un hermano-el estaba enojado fue un momento muy incomodo para ambos pero no nos complementábamos así pensaba yo solo lo lastimaría si seguía con el

-buuuu- dijo Alice- a mi me gustaría salir con alguien como el es muy atractivo y sexy, además de ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto ¿querrá alguien que lo consuele ahora que esta solo? podría ser mi oportunidad-dijo con un tono medio maquiavélico

yo solo veía el día que realmente se había vuelto muy gris, sin embargo no me fije que había soplado una brisa tibia que luego le había dado paso a traer gotitas inocentes (al mismo tiempo en que llegaban mas alumnos) que pronto se multiplicaron hasta convertirse en lluvia

-vamonos adentro Alice -dije

ella asintió nos dirigíamos hacia adentro cuando se estaciono un hermoso auto blanco( no sabia mucho de autos )al parecer era un volvo o eso creía yo, cuando se bajo la persona que conducía vi que era un chico y el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente es que el era hermoso ,tenia unos bellos ojos color miel intensos parecidos a los de Alice aunque los de ella se asemejaban un poco mas al caramelo pero solo un poco y su cabello era de un castaño dorado su piel blanca lo hacia parecer un angelito, yo creí desfallecer cuando me miro no podía dejar de mirarlo era como un imán estaba nerviosa y sentí un rubor intenso en las mejillas, él se acercaba hasta donde estaba yo, Alice que había estado adelantada le corto el paso

–¿que haces aquí Edward?-le dijo en un tono amenazante por lo que yo pregunte:

–que pasa?-aunque me sentí un poco avergonzada seguramente me había visto mirando embobada a Edward

-el es mi ex novio-dijo Alice

–¿ex novio? Dije yo ¡no podía ser! de alguna manera estaba decepcionada

–si, pero no vine por ti -dijo el hermoso hombre mirando a alice-mi tío me envió acá por mientras me admiten en uno de los institutos de Londres ¿ y tu como te llamas? dijo mirándome a mi

y me sonroje

–soy Bella Swan –era tan hermoso, me tenia atrapada con su mirada de miel, había quedado hechizada con ellos, su piel era tan blanca como una perla sin brillo ,era extraña y eso me fascinaba

-me llamo Edward Cullen eres muy..

-déjala en paz no la acoses-interrumpió Alice

y casi me arrastro a clases yo aun no despegaba mi vista de el, el también me miraba, mis mejillas se sonrosaron; tuve la suerte (no se si mala o buena)de que a ambos nos había tocado la misma clase, volví a sonrojarme cuando lo miraba y nuestras miradas se encontraban; él profesor nos contaba sobre los dioses griegos y las diferencias con los dioses celtas y los otros dioses como los egipcios, no lo tomaba muy en cuenta pues Edward captaba mi atención ,era tan lindo que me distraía del exterior, pero decidí poner atención, no quería tener notas rojas al menos no ahora ya que esto venia en un examen Alice que estaba en nuestra clase también ,pero creo que no le hacia mucha gracia que yo mirara tanto al chico lo entendía pero era inevitable ,el había sido el sol entre las nubes el verde sobre el gris de mis días, puede que apenas lo conociese pero eso me hacia sentir en ese momento ¿Por qué el me provocaba un sentimiento tan fuerte?


	2. Chapter 2 Formal

Capitulo 2 formal

Salí a tomar un poco de aire al receso de las primeras clases, así no te sentías tan ahogada entre tanta gente, que yo por ser una de las que había llegado hace poco tiempo, llamaba la atención y no me gustaba aunque suponía que ahora seria el chico nuevo, Edward quien llamaría la atención sonreí disimuladamente mientras leía un libro sobre dioses griegos sentí un pequeño sentimiento como el que siente como cuando alguien se sienta a tu lado aunque no le veas, sabes que se sentó cerca de ti pensé que podría ser Alice pero me equivoque era Edward

-¿te gusta la mitología verdad?-era el quien me miraba con sus ojos color miel, sonroje tanto que parecía un tomate el pareció notarlo por que se rió bajo y me sonroje mas que vergüenza

-no es eso, solo estoy estudiando para el examen que vendrá eso es todo y primero se saluda ¿ no lo crees?-el alzo las cejas y sonrió

-¡hola! Pero tu tampoco me has saludado-me respondió en tono de broma

-hola entonces-dije también sonriendo

-quería conversar un rato contigo-dijo el chico

-¿eh? ¿Y de que?-pero yo ya volvía a sonrojarme

-no lo se exactamente-dijo Edward-solo que te vi y me dieron ganas de conversar contigo te eh visto mirarme en clase

Bella-es solo tu imaginación –le dije bromeando-¿y de que vamos a hablar? ¿Vas a preguntarme el signo y después me hablaras de cualquier cosa como un submarino con patas de murciélago?-

no sabia por que era tan pesada con el, era lo único que se me ocurría decirle, el se rió con ganas supongo que con lo de mi original submarino

- si supongo que es lo único que podría preguntarte por el momento, por si acaso soy escorpión-dijo alegremente

y yo sonreí,  
>era tan hermoso, un ruido estruendoso se escuchaba como una sierra, no ,no era una sierra ,era una moto que se dirigía hacia acá piloteada por mi amigo de la infancia :Jacob que venia como loco de rápido y casi choca la moto con Edward<p>

-Bella tu papa esta en problemas, un oso lo ataco y esta malherido-anuncio Jacob

-¿¡eeeh?-exclame

-vamos -dijo mi amigo

me tomo rápidamente y me subió a su moto dejando al chico de ojos miel mirando con los ojos de huevo tibio y rápidamente avanzamos…pero ¿adonde rayos íbamos? no íbamos ni al hospital ni ala jefatura de policía donde trabajaba Charlie (mi padre)

-¿a donde me llevas? no me digas que… -dije

no alcancé a terminar la frase, pero no me equivocaba llegábamos a un lugar lleno de árboles grandes un lugar donde siempre jugaba con Jacob (era mi amigo de infancia),un lugar que quedaba muy cerca de la casa de el y desde hace poco siempre buscaba una excusa para sacarme de donde estuviese y que yo le escuchara componer una de sus nuevas interpretaciones con la guitarra ,era muy hábil en ello y vestía parecido un cantante de música rock que me gustaba

- compuse un tema nuevo y tenias que escucharlo ahora si o si-dijo el

puse una cara que no era nada agradable

- ¡no puedes sacarme del instituto para eso!-casi le grite

-ahh, si te va a gustar mi canción ¡cuando la escuches te va a encantar!

Tomo la guitarra y se puso a tocar yo escuche atenta se parecía un poco a una canción de Alice in Chains (grupo de grunge) una que se llamaba "no excuses" aunque escuchaba mi mente de igual manera estaba pensando en aquel chico de ojos tan hermosos Edward, quizás debí ser menos formal y seria con el y ahora que me vio con Jacob ¿que pensara ahora? ¿que era mi novio? me puse a reír al imaginarme a este chico tan freak que era mi amigo y yo como novios, de pronto mi amigo se detuvo en su composición y me miro sus ojos se toparon con los míos y se acerco a mi y me sonroje pero ¿Por qué?


	3. Chapter 3 My heart goes bang!

_**El tercer capitulo de esta historia ojala lo disfruten y si se preguntan el porque este capitulo tiene el titulo en ingles es por que todos los títulos están basados en canciones que escucho **_

**Capitulo 3 My heart goes bang**

Charlie se reía con ganas, a mi no me hacia mucha gracia, Jacob debería dejar de ser tan impulsivo pensé para mi

–puedes recuperar las clases mañana con Jessica ¿no? o con Alice, yo creo que debes disfrutar tu vida mientras seas joven Bella-dijo mi padre

-lo se -respondí yo-pero ya es la tercera vez que inventa una mentira para salirse con la suya al final quizás todo acabe como el cuento de Pedrito y el lobo

Mi padre volvió a reírse

-si tienes razón hablare con Billy a ver si el puede controlarlo un poquito-dijo el

-si le hace falta un control a ese chico tan espacial que es el que siempre esta en otro mundo-me reí

-apúrate se te hace tarde Bella

-si –conteste yo

Y ahí afuera estaba mi querido vehiculo, mí padre me lo había traído del instituto no debió haberse molestado, me enterneció el gesto, entre al vehiculo conduje y pensaba en lo de ayer, en Edward, en Jacob ¿Por qué ayer me sonroje cuando Jacob me miro así tan intensamente? Pensé en tantas cosas que casi choque mi monovolumen contra la pared de una parte del instituto me baje esperando que nadie lo notase pero alguien lo noto

- Hola ¿hoy es tu día de tu mente fuera de este mundo?-era Edward quien había mencionado aquellas palabras y me sonreía

-¡cállate! No te concierne lo que a mi me pase

-ahora tu eres la maleducada que no me saluda-dijo el

-Hola entonces –otra vez muy avergonzada

- no te enojes, solo que quiero acercarme a ti pero tu no me das la oportunidad, quiero llevarme mejor contigo

Le mire parecía sincero en lo que decía aquellos ojos que tenían esa mirada tan bella, tan intensa no podían engañarme automáticamente mis mejillas igual tomaron un color sonrosado al mirarle de frente

-¿en serio?

que cosa mas estupida dije ¿no podría haber dicho algo mejor? El asintió sonriéndome, realmente tenia una sonrisa que me fascinaba, de pronto el se acerco a mi su rostro, yo también lo hacia, mas que nada por que me atraía como un imán cerré los ojos… Mi corazón podría haber estallado en ese momento…

-¡¿BELLA QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?

Me volví y vi a mi amiga Alice mirando con furia no a mi sino a Edward

-deja de engatusarla monstruo acosador-dijo ella y me arrastro a clase de nuevo igual que ayer cuando yo me quede mirando a ese chico tan lindo, pero, esta vez me hizo sentir un poco mal no estaba bien había sido el ex novio de mi amiga ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así?


	4. Chapter 4 Salón de emociones

**Sere una niña buena y les regalare un capitulo extra por hoy **

**Capitulo 4 Salón de Emociones**

Luego cuando entre a clase aun pensaba en Edward, el pronto llego a asentarse justo antes de que llegara el profesor de matemáticas al que le decían el gato aun no tenia muy claro porque

- Hola profesor miau, miau dijo un alumno en son de broma(haciendo un sonido parecido al de un gato enojado)

- mire profesor hoy le traje alimento en latita y un cascabel -dijo una alumna

El profesor miro con enojo a los dos alumnos que lo habían molestado eran pareja y el chico era de lo mas freak que allá visto a veces se disfrazaba de lo mas raro como una bolsa de té, la chica no era tan freak pero siempre le seguía la corriente -al menos ellos parecen felices en su mundo pensé y suspire, mire a Alice, ella miraba a Edward quien me miraba a mi y me puse color tomate automáticamente otra vez, también Jessica me miraba eso si con enojo era mi anterior amiga pero pensaba que yo le quitaría a Mike un chico que le gustaba y que a mi nunca me intereso, me di cuenta también de que Jasper me había echado una mirada ¡Dios!¿ Acaso no le deje en claro las cosas cuando terminamos? el ambiente del salón lo sentía como si fuera capaz hasta de oler los sentimientos de los demás estaba muy cargado y encima yo no podía concentrarme en clase si Edward me miraba así tan fijamente sentía que sus ojos podían atravesar mi cuerpo, recordé el pequeño momento en que casi nos besamos, entonces se interpuso el recuerdo de Jacob cuando posaba sus ojos en mi ayer y me hizo sonrojar

**********************/Flash Back/*********************

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta sin ser indiscreto?-me pregunto Jacob

- tú siempre eres indiscreto aunque no quieras Jacob, pero pregunta

-el chico con el cual estabas conversando cuando yo llegue a buscarte ¿es tu novio?-pregunto

-no, no solo conversábamos nada más-dije yo

- ¡ah! ¡Excelente!-repuso contento y a mi me extrañó

-¿Por qué excelente?-pregunte yo

- no, nada-respondió- solo que ese chico no se ve como para ti Bella, me da la impresión de que fuese gay

-el no es gay, salio con Alice por un tiempo

- eso no quita que no sea gay Bella tu no sabes cual fue el motivo porque terminaron ¿oh si?

-¿Qué?-me reí y le pregunte casi con ironía- ¿acaso ahora eres experto en desenmascarar hombres gay?

-no lo digo por que e conocido tipos como el

- si claro mejor sigue tu canción ya que para eso me trajiste aquí ¿oh no?-le dije

Jacob volvió a tomar su guitarra y tocar me miro fijamente como antes ,no me había fijado en que su mirada era muy parecida a la de un lobo al acecho, me gustaba esa mirada recién me había dado cuenta de ello

**********************/ Fin Flash Back/*********************

Tocaron el timbre y yo no había tomado ni un apunte ¡ mi Dios! Esto no era nada bueno ya que pronto habrían exámenes, me tome la cabeza, alguien estaba parado frente al lugar donde estaba sentada pensé que seria Edward o Alice volví a equivocarme: era Jasper

-¿Qué sucede?-dije

-debemos hablar

-no que ya todo había quedado claro con respecto a nosotros-repuse seria

- es que no es solo de eso solamente si no también de mi hermano Edward-me dijo

-¡¿ SON HERMANOS?-grite de la impresión

- si de hecho somos mellizos, aunque el nació un día antes que yo

Puse los ojos como huevo tibio al saberlo


	5. Chapter 5 Mi corazon

Capitulo 5 Mi corazón

Salimos hasta el patio del instituto para conversar más tranquilamente, yo aun no entendía que rayos quería hablarme Jasper rompí el silencio: 

-nunca me dijiste que Edward era tu hermano

-si te lo dije-contesto el serio-¿no te acuerdas que una vez te dije que tenia a mi hermano estudiando en Europa? ¿te gusta mi hermano?¿ya se besaron?

Fue demasiado franco para mi gusto mi color rojo ya pasaba de un tomate al de una guinda

- ¿no podrías ser menos directo?

-no, porque todavía para mi esto no ha terminado-dijo serio

-yo te lo había dejado muy claro antes que no siento lo mismo por ti -a lo que el me contesto:

-no estés tan segura

-¿ahora tu conoces mejor mis sentimientos que yo misma?

Sentí un ruido que reconocí esta vez no me deje sorprender; vi a mi amigo Jacob llegando alocadamente con su moto como siempre, parecía que nunca se fijara bien en el camino o le gustara asustar a los chicos que se acercasen a mí esta vez casi atropella a Jasper

-¡ALGUN DIA ATROPELLARAS A ALGUIEN!¡TORPE! -le grite

-¿ y tu que no habías terminado con el?-Jacob apunto a Jasper con enfado 

Yo me indigne no tenia porque meterse en mi vida yo hacia lo que quería y no me gustaba ser controlada por nadie, ni siquiera por mi amigo de la infancia, Edward había salido al patio en la parte donde nos encontrábamos y me miraba ¡que vergüenza sentía!

-eso a ti no te importa –le conteste 

-si me importa, me importa mucho Bella ¿es que aun no te has dado cuenta?

Alce las cejas sin comprender lo que quería decir Jacob

-no entiendo a que te refieres –le dije y mi amigo enrojeció

-bien ¡me e decidido! -dijo el

-¿eh?

No entendí lo que ocurrió a continuación; Jacob, mi amigo ¡ mi amigo de infancia me estaba besando! Mientras Edward y varios curiosos miraban alrededor ¡dios mió! no entendía nada ¿como mi corazón puede aguantar esto?


	6. Chapter 6 animales

_**Capitulo 6 Animales**_

Jacob me besaba con pasión mientras yo estaba en shock para cualquier movimiento, ya fuese de rechazo o aceptación alguien me saco de encima de encima a el chico de un puñetazo era Jasper, ambos se pusieron a pelear con fiereza salvaje

-¡PAREN!¿ son seres humanos o animales incivilizados?-les hablaba pero  
>Ninguno de los dos parecía escucharme era todo entre ellos una ensalada de patadas y puñetazos alguien los detuvo era Edward; mi corazón pareció detenerse<p>

-¡¿PODRIAN CALMARSE DE UNA VEZ? Estamos en el patio de un instituto no en la lucha americana -les regaño

Los ojos de ambos chicos tenían un destello de ira en los ojos

-no permitiré que vuelvas a meterte con ella ni tú, ni nadie – hablo Jacob dirigiéndose a Jasper

-¿tu vas a impedírmelo?¡ja! no sabes con quien te estas metiendo-respondió el

-lo único que sé es que eres un tipo que no encuentra nada más ocioso que hacer que buscar a la chica que ya no lo quiere

- pedazo de mier…

-¡BASTA! Cálmense de una vez – Edward volvió a sacar la voz y dirigiéndose a Jacob- tu no eres de este instituto deja de causar tanto alboroto

Jacob achico los ojos y puso cara de niño al que lo acusan de algo que no hizo

-pero si el empezó-se quejo

-no importa quien empezó o siguió, si quieren pelearse y sacarse los dientes el uno al otro háganlo pero fuera del instituto-dijo Edward

-de acuerdo, aunque nadie asegura que después de que lo golpee ese imbécil siga vivo

- ¡Jacob déjalo en paz!-lo regañe

-¿aun te gusta ese tipo?

-¡ese no es el punto aquí! ¡no quiero que te comportes como un animal!-le reñí ¡yo termine ya con Jasper! ¡punto y aparte!

Jasper alzo las cejas, el no parecía decidido a rendirse,  
>le puse una mirada de enfado, el volvió la mirada y se fue, Edward seguía ahí parado donde estaba<p>

-vámonos Bella-Jacob me tomo de un brazo y yo me solté gritándole:

-¡NO PUEDO PERDERME CLASES OTRA VEZ!

-quiero preguntarte cosas

-¡después que salga del instituto!

Se resigno al ver mi cara enfadada, lo estaba, por mi golpearía a ambos chicos por idiotas, pero soy demasiado débil hasta para dañar una mosca, dirigí mi mirada a Edward, esta vez lo vi realmente muy serio, parecía que el esperaba a que yo le explicase todo el lío reciente, sin embargo sus ojos taparon mi boca, aquellos ojos esta vez, hasta me habían dado miedo, eran demasiado intimidantes en esta ocasión, siempre me había gustado su mirada, quería hablar ,mas de mi boca no salio sonido alguno, al fin el se resigno y se fue ,parecía enfadado ,eso no me gusto nada

Mas tarde realmente no me pude concentrar en ninguna de las siguientes clases, no podía asimilar nada de lo que me había pasado, Jacob mi amigo de toda la vida yo le gustaba, me veía como mujer ¡ y yo tan torpe jamás me di cuenta de ello! Además, no quería reconocerlo, aunque debía admitirlo, me había gustado su beso, había sido brusco, pero salvaje e incitante, mire a Edward pero el no me miraba, quizá creía que jugaba con sus sentimientos ,pero yo no provoque nada de esto quería que me mirase ,fíjate en mi ,estoy aquí …

…el no volvió a dirigirme la mirada en toda la clase…

…ni en los dos días siguientes de ello…


	7. Chapter 7 heaven beside you

_**Este capitulo fue el que le puse mi canción favorita de Alice in Chains*-***_

_**Capitulo 7 Heaven beside you**_

Llovía, pero no afuera si no en mi corazón, todo se había clamado a partir de entonces aunque en clase aun había un ambiente tenso; la única que no parecía tan molesta era Alice, incluso este día andaba muy animada, estos dos días después de la pelea Jacob no me había hablado después de clase de hecho al igual que Edward y Jasper se había mantenido a distancia, de todos modos seguramente deben estar afilando sus armas (aunque no quería que eso pasara tampoco) esto me hacia sentir horriblemente sola, esta vez si anote los apuntes de la escuela, pero sin animo de hacer nada ,lo único que quería era acostarme a dormir y no despertar jamás ,estaba muy deprimida ¿ como es que un chico que recién conocía lograba ponerme tan mal su indiferencia? Aquellos ojos como la miel no me miraban más. Hoy era el tercer día después del incidente, le hice la comida a Charlie y partí rumbo al instituto en mi coche, sin animo pensaba ¡realmente soy una torpe! cuando Edward se acerco a mi, fui pesada y antipática con el, y lo que realmente quería es que me hablase aparque en el estacionamiento y vi el hermoso coche de el, mi corazón latió a mil, aun mas cuando me baje y un brazo me tomo sorpresivamente de la cintura resultando que era Edward

-tengo que hablar contigo me dijo

-como quieras –respondí yo de forma tímida

Fuimos cerca de un lugar del patio de la escuela donde a mi me gustaba estudiar a veces allí hay bastantes árboles de acacia y me gustaban mucho esos árboles no sabia porque siempre los relacionaba con árboles de cuento de brujas, no de hadas, de brujas ,el chico miraba con sus ojos felinos el ambiente ,también parecía agradarle ,hoy venia todo vestido de negro, con pantalones de cuero y botas militares además de vestimenta muy rockera

-así que ¿estabas saliendo con mi hermano?-me saco de mis ensoñaciones con su pregunta

-si pero yo le deje en claro que ya no quería nada con el-respondí

El me miro y pareció confirmar la verdad en mis ojos

-¿y el chico de la motocicleta es…?

-mi amigo de infancia-le interrumpí

El se acerco a mí, mirándome con esos ojos de tigre que me encendieron las mejillas

-eres muy linda- dijo y el acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso yo esta vez respondí al beso era como perderme en el cielo, el paraíso estaba al lado de el, o mejor dicho en el mismo, y me olvide del mundo mientras me beso…


	8. Chapter 8 the hollow

_**Capitulo 8 The hollow**_

Ese beso me pareció eterno al retirarse de mis labios sabia que igualmente quería más, era un fuerte sentimiento que me atraía a el

-te puedo jurar que ya no aguantaba las ganas de darte un beso -me sonrió contento cuando lo dijo,  
>yo también sonreí esta vez sinceramente desde hace mucho tiempo, me sentí mas viva que nunca, no pude resistirme a su bella sonrisa y fui yo la que lo bese esta vez, el respondía con pasión , fue algo especial y mágico para mi nos separamos y partimos juntos adentro al entrar al salón volví al mudo real al ver a Alice que me miro con los ojos de huevo tibio al verme llegar con Edward ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?¿tan mala persona soy?¡me estaba metiendo con el ex novio de mi mejor amiga! Esto no era nada bueno sentí dentro de mi un agujero que amenazaba con tragarme por completo, un mareo, solo de la culpabilidad; me fui a sentar mientras llegaba el profesor de química, era un profesor muy hermoso y varias de las chicas del salón lo miraban con interés, es que mas parecía un modelo de una revista que un profesor; era un profesor de reemplazo por dos meses, también seria el doctor del instituto, su nombre era Carlisle Cullen: en cuanto menciono su apellido inmediatamente lo relacione con Edward seria su padre seguramente, menos mal que el no se había sentado a mi lado la culpabilidad me estaba carcomiendo y el agujero seguía creciendo<br>Era más sencillo aprender con ese profesor, además era amable y paciente con los alumnos, todo un caballero, tome apuntes sin que mis pensamientos me distrajeran de la realidad, cuando llego el tiempo del primer receso no quería salir del salón: me sentía horrible, ese agujero en mi estomago era un pozo profundo de la culpabilidad

-Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- me pregunto Alice con una cara nada feliz 

- esta bien –respondí

Caminamos por el pasillo y bajamos por las escaleras cuando me hablo otra vez

-escúchame Bella, no tengo derecho a juzgar a nadie y además a pesar de esto que vi, eres mi amiga, a mi aun me gusta ese chico Bella, pero yo no me acerco a el por que no es una buena persona y tu también deberías alejarte de el-dijo Alice con mirada preocupada mirándome 

Ella es mas madura de lo que parece, pensé yo y yo soy solo una chica impulsiva 

-yo lo bese, hoy en la mañana –confesé

-debes alejarte de el, es un chico malo-dijo Alice –yo casi me case con el pero me engaño con Tanya su ex novia

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO FUE UN MALENTENDIDO Y DEBERIAS SABERLO!

Nos volteamos y vimos a Edward quien había pronunciado esas palabras a viva voz y mi agujero seguía creciendo en mi interior arrastrándome a la oscuridad… 


	9. Chapter 9 Rose

_**Capitulo 9 Rose  
><strong>_  
>Alice no le creyó ni una palabra o al menos eso era lo que su rostro demostraba, yo no sabia que decir, ni como actuar, era el ex de mi amiga y el era el hombre que me atraía como si tuviese un imán en su cuerpo, ¿seria mentira lo que dice? ¿seria verdad? ¿como saberlo? Una chica apareció era realmente hermosa muy atractiva y bien formada de cuerpo, parecía de una revista de artistas pop era demasiado linda y muy sexy<p>

-¿no me digas que todavía tratas de convencerla?-hablo dirigiéndose a Edward  
>¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué porque conocía a Edward?<p>

-no es algo que te interese Rose-respondió el

La chica pareció muy indignada por su respuesta

-solo lo decía por tu bien idiota-respondió –Carlisle quiere hablar contigo ahora

-ya voy –dijo el resignado

-lárgate cucaracha traicionera-dijo Alice mirándolo como si quisiera freírle en aceite

Ambos se fueron juntos la chica Rose y Edward

¿Quien era esa chica? la pregunta seguía en mi mente quería preguntarle a Alice pero calle, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro de apariencia fornida y apariencia simpática apareció entonces 

-¿has visto a Rosalie hermana?-dijo el chico

-si recién se fue con Edward-puse una cara que Alice comprendió de inmediato-este es Emmett Bella, mi hermano mayor, Emmett, ella es Bella una amiga mía

-Bella, ¡ah si! Tú eras la que vi besándose con Edward en la mañana-dijo el 

Me puse roja como un tomate ¡el nos había visto!¡que vergüenza! 

Pero aun no se explicaba quien era esa chica que acompañaba a Edward


	10. Chapter 10 Plush

_**Capitulo 10 Plush**_

Solo cuando llego la hora de clase vi de nuevo a Edward, quien descaradamente se sentó al lado de mi asiento ¡noooo!¡ Así no podré concentrarme en nada guaaaa!

-quiero hablar contigo Bella-dijo el mirándome, poniéndome esa mirada taladrante

-¿sobre que?-dije mis mejillas hervían 

-necesito explicarte sobre lo que Alice te dijo-me dijo

-deberías explicárselo a Alice ¿no lo crees?-le dije con ironía

-ya lo eh intentado muchas veces, pero ya no me escucha –respondió

-por algo será-dije seria

-pero…

-¡SILENCIO! –dijo el profesor y ambos nos callamos

El silencio perduro toda la clase, ese chico sentado a mi lado me había besado, me hacia tan mal pensar en eso ya que el recuerdo de Alice y sus palabras también venían a mi mente, ellos habían estado a punto de casarse y el se metió con su anterior ex novia Tanya, debía hacer lo que Alice me había dicho y no acercarme mas a el ,lo cual era algo difícil ya que el parecía dispuesto a seguirme y explicarme de todas formas ,lo intuía viendo en sus ojos de tigre  
>De hecho así era cuando terminaron las clases, el me sujeto del brazo con fuerza, di un pequeño sonido de dolor, el tenia mucha fuerza en el brazo <p>

-¡suéltame!-proteste

-por favor escúchame –suplico el

No debía ceder aunque su mirada me hipnotizara casi por completo  
>En ese momento Jacob apareció con su motocicleta, tan desordenado y desenfrenado como siempre, se me ocurrió que lo mejor en esta ocasión seria irme con el <p>

-Jacob ¡viniste!-dije fingiendo mucha alegría,

Aunque mas que alegría en ese momento sentía alivio, tendría una excusa para librarme de Edward, lo cual seria lo mejor, si seguía siendo tan cercana a el volvería a caer en sus brazos, el chico de cabello castaño cobrizo me soltó resignado y salude afectuosamente a mi amigo Jacob, aunque luego me arrepentí, ya que recordé su beso y me puse colorada 

-quería hablar contigo-me dijo sonriendo,

Cuando sonreía era muy encantador te daban ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo como si fuera de peluche 

-de acuerdo-dije yo siendo cortes-pero primero déjame volver a casa con mi auto ¿quieres? 

-esta bien-me dijo sonriendo otra vez un leve tono de color había en su rostro 

Deje mi coche en casa y Jacob me propuso dar una vuelta en su moto, yo acepte tenia que despejarme y quitarme la idea de tener algún tipo de idilio con Edward ese chico no era para mí, pasamos a un centro comercial, el tenia que comprar algunos repuestos, ya que arreglaba coches yo me quede mirando una tienda de animales de pronto el apareció por atrás y me dijo 

-ese animal se parece a ti-apunto a unos conejos 

-oye...

-no ¡no en ese sentido!-me interrumpió con rapidez-si no por que a pesar de que pueden morder siguen siendo demasiado frágiles, al igual que tu

-puede ser-conteste

-pero ¡tu eres uno de peluche!- y me abrazo haciéndome sonrojar

Jacob, me hacia sentir un sentimiento fuerte, un sentimiento que no sabría definir bien ¿también quería a Jacob?


	11. Chapter 11 Cold

_**Un capitulo nuevo, por cierto este es mi primer fic es obvio que tendrá su par de errores Word no es perfecto (Jejeje) y bueno se me ocurría lo primero que se me venia a la cabeza no soy muy buena para las tramas**_

_**Capitulo 11 Cold**_

Estaba en mi casa recordando lo que paso esta tarde cuando hable con Jacob cuando fue a dejarme a mi casa

*********************/ Flash Back/*********************

El me había bajado de su moto y yo me dirigía a mi casa cuando el tomo mi brazo

-oye Bella… –comenzó

-¿que sucede?- le interrumpí informalmente 

-tenemos que hablar sobre… ¡ejem! Tu ya sabes –se sonrojo un poco

Yo también me sonroje: sabia a lo que se refería, el me había besado y yo no le había dado ninguna respuesta al respecto, su beso, aquel beso, solo yo se cuanto efecto había causado en mi, no era como el de Edward, pero aun así, provoco sentimientos en mi que yo desconocía hasta ese momento

-aun no se que responderte Jacob, es que tu beso me gusto, aunque no lo esperaba, al menos no de ti-le dije

-entiendo, estas desilusionada por que esperabas que yo solo fuese tu amigo por siempre y nada mas, sin embargo eso para mi es como tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo, tu siempre me has gustado Bella

-¡tampoco es eso! Yo cuando era niña siempre estuve enamorada de ti, pero parecía que nunca te fijabas en mi, así que deje de ilusionarme con ello y... y ahora yo…

-ahora te gusta otro –me interrumpió – ¿es ese chico que se llama Edward?

Mis mejillas se volvieron color tomate nuevamente

-ese chico no es para mi-le dije –engaño a mi amiga Alice con su ex novia

-mmm... Pues de todos modos igual te ves demasiado interesada en ese chico –y me miro intensamente con sus ojos de lobo

Enrojecí de nuevo

-escúchame, puede que te guste ese chico tan extraño como el, pero eso no significa que me rendiré ¿de acuerdo?-me dijo el

-bien, como quieras-le dije

me despedí rápidamente y corrí directamente a mi casa

*********************/ Fin Flash Back/*********************

Me dispuse a dormir, lo intentaba y no podía cuando de repente sentí unos golpecitos en la ventana: era Edward ¿Cómo rayos había llegado allí?

-¿q-q-que rayos haces ahí?-casi grite del susto

-¡shhht!-se puso un dedo en la boca-te seguí todo el tiempo, quiero hablar contigo –me susurro

-¿y no puede ser otro día?-le dije yo aunque ya le había abierto la ventana para que entrase 

-hace frío afuera-me dijo y puso una de mis manos en su mejillas heladas ¿Qué rayos quería hablar conmigo a esta hora?


	12. Chapter 12 sin tu amor

_**Capitulo 12 Sin tu amor**_

-¿que haces aquí y a esta hora?-le recrimine

-ni siquiera yo lo se muy bien, solo se que desde que te e visto no e podido sacarte de mi cabeza- apenas lo dijo me sonroje, mis mejillas ardieron

-¿y por eso me seguiste ahora? ¡pareces algún tipo de delincuente!-le recrimine

-¡oye! yo no soy eso, solo deseo que hablemos-dijo Edward

-bien, si vas a decir algo dilo pronto, no esta bien recibir a un hombre que apenas conozco en mi dormitorio a estas horas-trate de ignorar mi ardor en las mejillas mientras lo decía

-¿ni siquiera me peguntas como subí la dormitorio?-pregunto el

-supongo que sabrás algo de alpinismo o algo así-le conteste seria

-si, eres muy suspicaz-me dijo sonriente 

-no, solo que tu dejas muchos cabos sueltos-le dije y sonrió

-quiero que me escuches Bella, todo el día mi mente se llena con tu rostro como algo que no puedo apartar y me persigue, siempre tus ojos chocolate vienen a mi mente, tu fresco olor a vainilla, tu blanca piel y cuando te bese…

-fue un error mió, fue una impulsividad infantil, una debilidad, yo no debí besarte, tu eres el ex novio de mi amiga Alice y no puedo traicionarle de esta manera –le interrumpí el respondió con calma, pero aburrido

-yo rompí con ella hace mucho tiempo- me tomo el rostro con ambas manos, mí cara ardía- y además ¡me enamore de ti en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en tu ser!

Mi rostro se volvió una guinda 

-ella aun te quiere –solté- Alice aun piensa en ti, pero no se te acerca a ti debido a lo que le hiciste

-para mi el asunto con ella ya esta acabado, e insistido con ella intentando explicarle lo que paso ya mas de dos años ¡y ya me canse!-dijo Edward

-insiste hasta que te haga caso-le dije

-seria mentirme a mi mismo y a lo que ahora estoy sintiendo por ti-mientras lo decía

sus ojos de tigre se clavaban en los míos, sus labios se acercaban a los míos, me aparte de forma brusca, aunque a decir verdad era bastante fuerte

-¡vete ya! –le exigí

-Bella…-empezó el, pero yo ya volvía a interrumpirle

-vete o grito –le amenace 

-como quieras, pero mañana quiero que hablemos –dijo Edward

y salio por la ventana y le vi bajar ,parecía un experto trepando ,bajo y corrió hacia su auto que estaba medio escondido por ahí, mí corazón me latía a mil, estuve a punto de besarlo ,mi boca anhelaba sus besos con locura ,cerré la ventana y me acosté insegura ojala no vuelva de nuevo ,si no ,no podré dormir

Al día siguiente a la hora del receso fui a la biblioteca a estudiar, debía de evitar a Edward y en la clase siempre me sentaba al lado de Alice después del día de instituto corría rápidamente a mi coche y desaparecía, los días pasaban así esquivándole, debía ignorarlo, estar sin su amor, era lo mejor, pero, el lunes siguiente cuando trate de huir a mi coche, el me tomo con una de sus manos y me llevo aun lugar apartado

-¡DEJA DE IGNORARME! -me dijo el 


	13. Chapter 13 thinking of you

_**Capitulo 13 thinking of you**_

El me miro de una manera, que me dejaba pasmada, esos ojos eran demasiado taladrantes para mí, temblé, pero, al fin saque mi voz:

-es que esto esta mal-mi voz sonaba plana artificial,

una parte de mi solo quería besar y tener a ese chico ,besarlo hasta que me dejase sin respirar, además de otras cosas demasiado fuertes como para ser explicadas

-Bella, no soporto tu indiferencia hacia mí, no puedes tratarme así-me contesto el

Su voz era cálida y me hacia estremecer

-no deberías sentirte así no soy la única chica en el mundo-de repente lo mire y la pregunta vino a mi- si no engañaste a Alice como dices ¿porque estabas con Tanya?

-¿la vez que Alice me encontró?-soltó y ahí capte algo

-entonces se habían estado viendo otras veces-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación mía

-¡NO!-grito- o sea ,en realidad si, pero… ¿adonde vas?-me dijo porque yo ya me volvía a dirigir hacia mi monovolumen ,esa afirmación ,confirmaba lo que pensaba ,no tenia que oír nada mas de aquel chico ,pero el me sujeto de brazo, no tenia como huir

-escúchame-me pidió casi suplicante

-ya escuche todo lo que tenia que oír-le dije

-me juntaba con ella pero no hacíamos nada, sólo era una amiga-me dijo

-¿acaso no sabes que los chicos que se juntan con las ex novias significa que uno de los dos sigue enamorado del otro?-le dije

-seria en el caso de ella, a mi ya no me interesaba ella en ese momento-respondió con un tono de voz serio

-bueno, de todos modos debo irme ya, mi padre se preocupara si llego tan tarde a casa-le mire y me soltó del brazo

Sin embargo ahora me había tomado en brazos y me llevaba a su auto, yo enmudecí de nuevo, no sabia ni que reclamar, pero el tono rojo de mi rostro supongo que desvelaba bastantes cosas, me puso en su coche y partimos

-siempre ese chico te rapta de clase ¿no?-sonrió cundo lo decía-¡ahora era mi turno!

-¡eres un idiota!-reclame

-si, pero, es culpa tuya-dijo de forma seductora

-¡no digas tonterías! ¡yo no quería que hicieras todo esto!-reclame

-como digas, sin embargo digas lo que digas, tu aun me gustas, piensa en eso-concluyo

Seguimos en silencio todo el trayecto hasta mi casa (por un momento pensé que me llevaría hasta otro lugar mas depravado)el me miro cuando era hora de despedirse ,yo solo quería correr a mi casa ,el sin embargo me tomo de los brazos con fuerza y me beso con pasión ,yo respondí por culpa de la atracción animal que el ejercía sobre mi y eso hizo que el beso durase milenios ,se separo lentamente de mi

-no vuelvas a ser tan indiferente conmigo-me regaño dulcemente

Luego partió en su auto y lo vi hasta que desapareció de mi vista esa noche casi no dormí pensando en el ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con mi vida?¿por que aunque mi mente decía que no mi corazón solo se enamoraba cada vez mas de el?


	14. Chapter 14 your decision

_**Capitulo 14 Your decisión **_

No podría mirar a Alice ahora después de ese beso con Edward sin evitar tener vergüenza de mi misma pensaba, cuando salí allá afuera mi vehiculo ya estaba aparcado en mi casa y no solo eso Edward estaba esperándome

-¡hola! ¡Ahora no volverás a escapar de mi!-anuncio con malicia

Creo q no sabia como mis mejillas no se quemaron en ese momento porque ardían a más no poder, sin embargo esta vez iba a ser distinto

-hola –le salude-¿te llevo al instituto ya que trajiste mi vehiculo como agradecimiento?

Apunto a mi coche -¿en eso? mejor te llevo yo con el mío, ya que no creo que lleguemos a alguna parte con- y sonrío con malicia –bueno tu "vehiculo"

-esta bien-dije un poco molesta-vamos ya

El me tomo del rostro y volvió a besarme con pasión como ayer, yo accedí a su beso, sin embargo esta vez controle mis emociones, el se separo de mi, pareció notarlo, subimos al volvo y me llegamos al instituto mientras yo había tomado una determinación Alice no nos había visto llegar juntos como yo esperaba, aunque pensar en su reacción hacia que mi estomago cosquilleara algo invisible que invadía hasta mis fosas nasales, eso me hacia respirar pesadamente ,sin embargo estaba decidida, trague saliva y fui donde Alice Edward me miraba con cara extraña lo ignore y me fui con mi amiga, debía dejar de lastimarle de esa manera, dejar de mentirle así

-debo hablar contigo-le anuncie

-¡vaya! Eso suena como de alguna telenovela venezolana ¿pasa algo grave?

-no, bueno, en verdad si, es muy serio-le dije 

Y le dije todo lo que había pasado con Edward sin emitir ningún detalle, por su rostro vi bastantes emociones, en una pensé que iba a cortarme en pedacitos y freírme en aceite, pero por suerte no fue así

-ese tipo es un engreído, quiere que todo el mundo baile alrededor de el, te diría que te alejaras lo mas posible de el por que es una mala persona, sin embargo, tú sientes algo por el y por mas que te diga en este momento, seguramente terminaras cediendo a el, solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer ahora – tomo aire después de hablar tanto y concluyo-debes arriesgarte y salir con el

Puse ojos de huevo tibio

-¿estas segura?-le dije con un poco de terror en mi voz

-esto debe ser tu decisión, ya que solo así te darás cuenta de que persona es el-dijo severa

-pero, el no parece tan malo, de hecho conmigo se a portado bien

-espero que siga siendo así-dijo Alice –pero yo no confiaría en un hombre como el jamás

El día de instituto paso muy rápido .Alice no parecía enojada o al menos lo disimulaba bastante bien después mi amigo Jacob vino a buscarme a la salida de clases Edward se despidió de mi con la mano, yo hice lo mismo cuando llegamos a la push le explique lo que había pasado a m amigo el puso una cara que no sabría describir, pero era claro que para el lo que yo sentía hacia Edward no le hacia la menor gracia

-pensé que mi opinión no importaba nada para ti –me dijo

-¡no digas eso! eres un amigo muy valioso para mi-respondí

El reflexiono por unos instantes y luego me dijo con voz algo cansina:

-quizá lo que Alice dice sea lo mejor, deberás salir con el para conocerlo mejor, ya sabes que uno no puede amar a lo que no conoce por mucho que me enoje por ello, esa debe ser una decisión que solo tu debes tomar, es tu decisión

-entiendo-sin embargo yo aun sentía temor de tomar esa decisión


	15. Chapter 15 traición

_**Capitulo 15 Traición**_

Estaba mas nerviosa que un flan al día siguiente, solo la idea de hablar con Edward ya sabia que decirle, pero equivalía a confesarse lo que me ponía ultra colorada, pensé en lo que Jacob me había dicho "uno no puede amar a lo que no conoce" estaba muy nerviosa desperté temprano mas de lo común, le prepare la comida a mi padre y partí al instituto no podía dejar que mi padre me viese así tan nerviosa, porque cuando me miran termino rompiendo algo y me enfada eso de mi ,llegue al instituto temerosa como un conejillo de indias ,para tranquilizarme decidí traer un libro de Julio Verne ,no era tan de mi gusto como otros libros ,pero sus personajes tenían algo que me atrapaba en cada historia , me senté en un banquito esperando que comenzaran las clases me puse a leer, pocos habían llegado, mi corazón latía a mil, decidí mirar solo el libro, cuando estaba concentrada leyendo ,sentí una respiración cerca de mi

-¿Los hijos del capitán Grant? esa historia yo la leí cuando era solo un niño

Me volví a ver que era Edward quien había dicho esas palabras mirándome sonriente

-eh tomado una determinación –le dije cerrando el libro el alzo las cejas y me miro intrigado tome el aire que sentía que se me saldría del pecho y concluí –le eh dicho todo lo que paso a Alice y ella me a permitido estar contigo

-¿eh? En serio no lo creía de ella –sonrío complacido –pero eso me parece estupendo

e impulsivamente me beso, era un beso muy apasionado calido y no me contuve esta vez lo abrace y el hizo lo mismo conmigo, besaba tan bien, no quería despegarme de el jamás, sonó el timbre, lo ignoramos, el mundo ya no existía para nosotros dos…

-a clases jóvenes dejen de besuquearse-dijo uno de los inspectores

No importaba, yo estaba contenta, el también lo estaba fuimos de la mano a clases, yo sonreía como inepta, Edward no parecía una mala persona, los temores míos seguramente eran infundados y no tenían razón de ser, sin embargo una pequeña vocecita dentro de mi decía "ya veremos" 

Los días que pasaron después fueron los mas felices de mi vida para mi, casi ya ni ocupaba mi vehiculo, Edward casi siempre me llevaba y me traía en su volvo, siempre estábamos juntos en clases, Alice miraba al chico con desconfianza 

-solo espero que ese chico no te haga sufrir mucho Bella-me dijo en una ocasión –no te encariñes tanto con el

-Edward no es malo, es muy lindo conmigo-le dije –me trata muy bien

-ojala siga así –me contesto aunque la seriedad de su mirada no me gustaba nada

Yo no creía que algo malo pasara así que uno de las noches en que iba a verme a mi habitación me entregue a el totalmente , el deseo de su cuerpo sobre el mío ,lo había anhelado en mas de una ocasión sentir su calor y ahora por fin era mío, su cuerpo era totalmente y exclusivamente de mi propiedad , después de esa noche todas las noches lo hacíamos en mi habitación ,conteniendo nuestros gemidos para no despertar a mi padre y en una de esas noches ,en que disfrutaba sus caricias de repente soltó una palabra ,pero esa palabra fue una detonante de su traición ,lo odie en cuanto la pronuncio ,el pareció darse cuenta donde estaba de repente y me miro asustado ,pero ya lo había hecho el daño era irreparable

-ándate –le dije furiosa

-déjame explicarte –dijo atropelladamente

-lárgate de una vez o grito –chille en voz baja

El se fue, humillándome de la peor manera posible, yo había confiado en el y así me había tratado, con una traición, diciendo ese nombre mientras hacíamos el amor, el nombre de ...Alice…


	16. Chapter 16 grey

_**Capitulo 16 Grey**_

Ese fin de semana me fui a la Push a ver a Jacob había llorado mucho ,pero no valía la pena que llorara tanto por ese hombre, ya me habían dicho como era el y no hice el menor caso ,sin embargo para mi era como despertar a un mundo oscuro y gris, no quería hablar con Alice todavía ,sabia que me regañaría ;mi amigo al verme tan desencajada me abrazo tiernamente ,le conté todo lo que había pasado me acaricio el cabello de forma suave ,intentando calmarme ,aunque sabia que el estaba furioso por lo que Edward me había hecho ,Jacob mantenía tranquilidad solo para que yo estuviera en calma, era tan amoroso , simplemente con el podía estar realmente tranquila a mi padre no le tenia tanta confianza como para contarle mis problemas como a mi amigo ,aunque en estos momentos el sintiese por mi algo mas que una simple amistad

-no consigo arrancarme a ese chico de mi corazón, no se que hacer-dije

-no tienes que intentar olvidarlo Bella, entre mas lo hagas, el recuerdo te golpeara aun con mas fuerza que antes

-fui una estúpida, pensé que el me quería en serio, pero al parecer solo me quiso para…

Omití la palabra siguiente estaba demasiado furiosa para siquiera pronunciar la palabra, ya que yo había tomado la iniciativa de acostarme con Edward, no el conmigo, pero hizo confiarme para que yo misma terminara diciendo que quería acostarme con el

-tu grupo de música hará un concierto esta próxima semana ¿es cierto? –cambiando el tema de forma brusca

-¡ah si! Aunque Sam esta un poco enfadado por que eh venido a verte y me eh saltado varios ensayos, pero no me importa, tu eres mas importante que nada para mi –comento Jacob

-¿me darías una entrada gratis para el concierto?-le pregunte

-obvio, siempre para ti es gratis –me sonrío

Era muy lindo, quizá debería darle una oportunidad pensaba yo ,el era muy gentil incluso después de haberse dado cuenta de que yo amaba a otro …sin embargo…

…mi corazón aun pensaba en Edward...

el lunes llegue al instituto con poca energía, estaba bastante abrumada, el mundo era color gris para mi y decidí que solo seria un día de estudio y nada mas sin embargo Edward me había visto bajar de mi monovolumen y me estaba siguiendo, yo partí a toda prisa lejos de su alcance ,pero como soy muy torpe termine tropezando como siempre, el me alcanzo intento ayudar a levantarme ,pero le di un manotazo para apartarlo

-¡déjame en paz!-le bufe

-¿alguna vez de todas las veces que lo eh intentado me vas a dejar explicarte bien las cosas?-me dijo severo y eso me irrito

Me pare frente a el y le dije

-¿Qué justificación tiene que digas el nombre de mi amiga cuando estamos teniendo sexo? A VER DIME ¡¿CUAL ES LA JUSTIFICACION PARA ESO?

Grite fuerte y no me importo estaba enfadada y me sentí humillada por el no me importaba nada en esos momentos, el puso ojos como platos cuando le grite y luego respondió

-no se si te acuerdas que Jasper te dijo que éramos mellizos ¿cierto?

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-le dije yo confundida

-que tengo conexión mental con el , se exactamente lo que piensa por ser su mellizo quien estaba pensando en Alice en ese momento era el –me dijo

-¡¿AAH?

_**el dato de la autora: si existe la conexión mental entre gemelos y mellizos ellos pueden leer el pensamiento del otro (aunque no siempre) aunque en los gemelos también se da la física: cuando un gemelo se golpea, al otro gemelo también le duele **_


	17. Chapter 17 love,hate,love

_**Capitulo 17 Love, hate, love**_

En mi mente apareció la melodía de la canción love, hate, love( amor, odio, amor) de un grupo de música grunge que le gusta a Jacob, ya que esos sentimientos tenía en ese instante hacia Edward

-¿y piensas que yo voy a creerte eso?-le bufe de nuevo

-¡es la verdad! ¡lo digo en serio! ¡Puedo saber sus pensamientos al ser su mellizo!-me respondió Edward intentando calmarme

-lo siento, pero es muy difícil creerte –le respondí

-¿aunque lo que te diga sea la verdad?-me dijo ,yo asentí

-aunque fuera cierto ¿Por qué precisamente Jasper tendría que pensar en Alice y justamente a esas horas?-le dije muy furibunda

-¡que se yo! ¡pregúntale a el!-me dijo enojado

Aun no me tragaba ese cuento de su tal conexión mental así que me fui a las clases sin volverme a verle, el se quedo parado al parecer, ya no sentía sus pasos siguiéndome, me sentía triste por su patético modo de hacerme creer algo que no es, las lagrimas que trate de ocultar delante de el acudieron a mi cuando estaba a punto de entrar a clases brotaban sin parar ,amaba y odiaba a ese chico de hermosos ojos ,a ese chico que me traiciono, aparte las gotas de tristeza con un brazo e intente disimular lo mejor que pude mi estado de animo, aunque sin embargo mi amiga noto inmediatamente lo que pasaba en mi , le dije todo lo que había ocurrido (eso si entre cuchicheos ,para que el profesor no nos echara de clase) ella no me regaño solo dijo:

-pensé que contigo la historia seria diferente

-no fue así :como puedes ver y sacar esa estúpida historia de que puede leer los pensamientos de Jasper me parece ridículo-dije yo

-¿que Jasper pensaba en mi?¡ Uhhh! eso me gustaría¡es muy sexy!-dijo pícaramente

Sonreí por lo menos parecía que ella podría olvidar a Edward a mi todavía no podría olvidar a ese chico no cuando estuviese tan cerca de mi y en mi clase sonó el timbre camine hacia uno de los pasillos le dije a Alice que necesitaba un poco de soledad, ella entendió, Edward tampoco me siguió lo cual era un alivio pero mezclado con frustración ,pensé que el no se rendiría tan fácil ,pero me equivoque , de pronto una voz dijo

–¡hola Clarabella!

Aunque parecía que se refería a mi le ignore fuese quien fuese

-oye, se que me estas oyendo eres amiga de Alice y el otro día nos vimos ¿no?-dijo la voz

Era una voz de hombre…

Mire hacia todas direcciones, pero, no se veía absolutamente a nadie

-¡aquí arriba torpe! –dijo la voz

Mire, era el chico Emmett el hermano mayor de Alice, era algo fornido y con los ojos mas oscuros que los de su hermana estaba en el segundo piso sentado sobre el lugar donde uno pone las manos para mirar hacia abajo, me mareó un poco verlo así

-ten cuidado –le dije

-no te preocupes –me dijo sonriente –tengo las habilidades de un mono

Bajo trepando como dicho animal, aunque igual casi se cae, y tuve que contener la risa, sin embargo llego impecable a mi lado

-¡taran!-dijo

yo no pude si no aplaudir era muy hábil algo de lo que yo carecía

-mi nombre no es Clarabella es Isabella y prefiero que me digan Bella-le dije

-¿es cierto que sales con Eddy Cullen?-pregunto con ojos curiosos

-"salía" con el, tiempo pasado – dije seria

-¿y tuvieron chucu-chucu?-pregunto

Yo alce las cejas el puso una cara de que era increíble que yo no conociera tal termino

-ah tu sabes el ñiki-ñiki, el cuchi-cuchi,-ponía una cara muy morbo mientras lo decía- los encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo, el indígena en la canoa, la galleta en la leche, el bicho venenoso conociendo la araña, las actividades físicas placenteras ,el bistec en el..

-cállate –le interrumpí-si lo hicimos, pero no es algo que deba contarte a ti precisamente ¿no lo crees?

-si tu lo dices, pero ¿fue el, el que te incito?

-no, fui yo-admití con vergüenza

-¡ja! Ya sospechaba que tu eras la "Porno Queen"-puso cara morbo

-si uno esta enamorada se entrega al que le gusta no hay nada de morboso en eso –recrimine –además el se aprovecho de eso...

-no digas estupideces –dijo una voz femenina detrás de nosotros-¡el es mucho mejor de lo que tu y la tonta de Alice creen!

Volteamos nuestros rostros , era una chica, Rosalie; la chica que había aparecido y se había llevado a Edward la otra vez, Emmett fue hasta la chica y la beso con ternura abrazándola

-ninguna de ustedes dos merece estar con mi hermano Edward-dijo Rosalie -jamás podrían entender lo bueno que es el y de todos modos, yo ya no permitiré que lo dañen mas, así que te recomiendo que te alejes de el

Rosalie se fue con Emmett y yo quede ahí parada en el pasillo muda ante lo dicho por ella


	18. Chapter 18  erinnerung

_**Capitulo 18 Errinerung**_

Después mi mente aquella noche hacia un recordatorio de lo vivido y no me podía dormir esa chica Rosalie había defendido fieramente a Edward, ella era su hermana, quien debía de conocerle mucho mas que cualquiera, quizás después de todo lo que me haya dicho Edward sea cierto, su extraña conexión mental eso debía ser bastante incomodo para ambos, pero insistía con esa pregunta en mi mente ¿porque Jasper estaría pensando en Alice? algo no encajaba en todo ese asunto sin embargo decidí que por el momento no iba a ser tan inflexible con el .

Al día siguiente el me esperaba en su volvo frente a mi casa tenia en su mano un ramo de rosas rojas que me entrego , yo sonroje al máximo iba a hablarle cuando dijo

-por favor, al menos intenta comprenderme un poco-en un tono suave casi suplicante

-esta bien-le dije-pero, no lo tomes con que con esto se olvida todo lo que paso entre nosotros

El sonrío juguetonamente y recordé el tiempo cuando salíamos (que no había sido hace mucho) en mi cumpleaños (organizado por Alice) me había regalado una gargantilla de diamantes y una canción que compuso el en el piano, había sido todo tan mágico, aquellos recuerdos, solo formarían un bello recuerdo y nada mas ¿o habría algo que cambiase todo? Subí al coche con el pero le deje en claro que no debía confiarse aun no le había perdonado completamente, solo intentaba entenderlo como el mismo me lo pidió llegamos al instituto y no hablamos mas después aunque decidí hablar con Jasper en el receso así que cuando sonó el timbre lo llame, el acudió enseguida

-¿que pasa Bella? pensé que ya no sentías lo mismo por mi ahora que estas encaprichada con mi hermano Edward-soltó el

-¿es cierto que ustedes tienen conexión mental o sea entre tu y Edward por ser mellizos?-pregunte

-si, es muy incomodo de echo trato de no pensar mucho o pensar rápido para que no alcance a captar lo que pienso-respondió Jasper- aunque ciertas veces eso no me resulta y me frustra sentirme tan invadido ¿acaso fue mi hermano quien te contó de esto Bella?

-si fue Edward, es que dijo que una noche en que estaba conmigo había dicho Alice porque tu habías pensado en ella esa vez ¿es eso cierto?-pregunte

-esa es una mentira que invento el ¿Por qué yo estaría pensando en esa chica? La única chica que me importa eres tú –dijo el –vuelve conmigo, yo no voy a mentirte como lo hace el

Y diciendo esto me beso


	19. Chapter 19 kiss

_**Capitulo 19 Kiss**_

Fue un beso que yo ya conocía, conocía la intensidad de sus besos que siempre me gustaron era un beso algo posesivo, pero con pasión, de alguna manera cedí a su beso, extrañaba la calidez de un simple beso, sin embargo los sentimientos por Jasper habían cambiado para mi ¿o no era así y yo me había estado mintiendo a mi misma todo el tiempo? Nos separamos con todo esto me había confundido mas

-yo… no se que pensar-le respondí-Edward…

-el no es para ti-dijo serio el-dame una oportunidad, mi hermano no es el único hombre que existe en este mundo, el aun piensa en su ex

-pero si fuese así trataría de hablar con ella y no conmigo-le dije

-es por que ella siempre le rechaza –me contesto de forma mecánica-nunca cree en sus palabras porque le conoce ya que estuvo a punto de casarse con el, tu te ves tan ingenua que es por eso que se a aprovechado de ti

-quizá pero ¿Por qué tu hermana Rosalie lo defiende tan fieramente?-le dije-es que me hizo… ¡es decir! nos hizo parecer a mi y a Alice como las malas

-por que esta muy encariñada con el, aunque desde hace un tiempo la relación entre ellos es algo distante –me dijo Jasper rápidamente -¡bah! cosas de ellos, Bella no le des mas vueltas tu y yo éramos una buena pareja deberíamos volver a estar juntos

- es, es que… mmm... esta bien –le dije

-¡¿QUE?-exclamo una voz a todo volumen

Nos giramos era Edward que nos miraba furioso y atónito con los ojos bien abiertos después los entrecerró indignado

-yo estaba dispuesto a luchar por ti, pero con esto ya no estoy seguro –dijo muy serio con unos ojos que te podían rebanar vivo

Yo solo lo mire, no sabia que decir, ni que hacer, pero ya le había dicho que si a Jasper, no podía echarme para atrás


	20. Chapter 20 The Wolf moon

**_Capitulo 20 The Wolf Moon_**

Ese fin de semana se presentaba la banda de Jacob en un pueblo un poco alejado de donde vivía, pero no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, el nombre del grupo de Jacob se llamaba The Wolf Moon en honor a una canción de Type o negative que tenia ese nombre ,aunque el nombre que querían ponerle en un principio era licantropía pero le dije a mi amigo que ese seria un nombre muy común y cuando le propuse este nombre le encanto aunque a Sam no tanto, Sam y Jacob eran los cantantes de la banda que tenia casi tantos integrantes que el grupo de música aggro Slipknot , me distraje y mire a Edward con disimulo en la sala estaba furioso y se le notaba un aura oscura, realmente le había afectado mi decisión, pero era algo que ya había dicho, no podía dar paso atrás ahora, en una parte de mi sentía que yo estaba haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría tarde o temprano, sin embargo Jasper sentía todavía algo muy fuerte por mi, debía de darle una oportunidad por pequeña que fuese, quizás seria lo mejor de momento ,cuando terminaron las clases ,Edward me miro y casi me partió por la mitad solo con la mirada de tigre que poseía, ya que Jasper se había acercado a mi y me había besado mientras me ofrecía irme con el ,yo le acepte ,Edward se volvió y se fue con rapidez se notaba demasiado su enojo ,solo le mire fijamente mientras se alejaba…

.. y llego el día del concierto fui con Jasper quien me tomaba la mano; sus manos grandes eran calidas como siempre, aunque a el no le interesaba mucho el grupo ,solo quería venir por mi, ya que con la pelea que tuvo con Jacob no había hecho mas que distanciar a aquellos dos ,Alice dijo que no podría venir sin embargo no me dijo el motivo de ello simplemente no podía venir quizás para darnos mas privacidad ya que a ella le gusta la música de The Wolf Moon para el caso igual me pareció algo raro en ella, no importaba, estaba impaciente por que empezara el concierto de una vez , la voz de Jacob era genial ,la música de estilo grunge era lo suyo, esa música tan parecida al grupo de Alice in chains tan depresiva, cuando estas pasando por las etapas mas fuertes, las emociones mas intensas, todo eso se reflejaba en las canciones que cantaban esos grupos; se notaba el odio ,la depresión, la pena de quien las cantaba , Jacob me miro mientras cantaba ,entre un montón de gente me miraba a mi, yo lo sabia ,el también sufría verme con otro , lo decía con la mirada ,sentía un revoltijo desagradable en mi estomago , podía sentir aquel dolor punzante de el y me sentí mal por ello, unas pequeñas gotas disimuladamente cayeron ,sin que nadie las notase de mis ojos broto, mire hacia otro lado y vi.… a Edward y a Alice..

Mis ojos se volvieron huevos tibios ¿acaso habían vuelto a estar juntos? y el dolor ahí se hizo aun mas insoportable...

…luego cuando termino el concierto busque a Jacob, no lo veía por ningún lado Jasper me había llevado a una parte donde habían bastantes árboles de pino

-¿a donde vamos?-pregunte de forma muy ingenua

Empezó besarme intensamente le intentaba corresponder a pesar de que mi mente estaba en otra cosas sus besos se fueron a mi cuello el empezó a tocarme el cuerpo pero le detuve, respiraba pesadamente

-no, hoy no por favor-le pedí

-quiero que revivamos el momento como cuando estábamos juntos –me dijo el

-si no quiere no quiere –dijo alguien –deja de imponerle tu voluntad

-yo no impongo nada- dijo Jasper mirando a Jacob quien había pronunciado aquellas palabras


	21. Chapter 21 change

_**Capitulo 21 Change**_

Jacob nos miraba como un lobo tras una pelea, se veía algo desencajado quizá al vernos a Jasper y a mí así tan cerca el uno del otro

-igual, ella esta pasando por un mal momento, aun no supera el trauma que le hizo pasar Edward Cullen-contesto Jacob

-ella ya debería olvidarse de el ahora ella esta conmigo-respondió Jasper

-por favor yo no quiero pelear contigo otra vez, así que trata mejor a Bella-dijo Jacob algo alterado

-la estoy tratando bien-contesto Jasper-no te metas en lo que no te incumbe

-creo que mejor me voy a casa no voy a soportar este ambiente tan tenso entre ustedes dos parecen un gato y un perro peleando-dije yo algo apestada con todo esto

-si quieres yo te llevo-dijo Edward que también había aparecido de la mano con Alice (sentí una retorsión al estomago)-deja a esos niños jugando con tierra si les divierte

Jacob y Jasper le miraron ceñudo

-Bella, vete con el si así lo quieres,-dijo Jacob- ya me canse de ser yo el que tenga que ser el excluido de tu vida, estoy cansado, estoy harto, sabes que yo soy mucho mejor que los Cullen , no, creo que quizás no, porque si no estarías conmigo, me largo

-espera Jacob-le seguí ignorando a todos a mí alrededor

El era demasiado rápido para alcanzarlo casi me quede sin pulmones

-déjame solo-pidió el

-perdona por hacerte sentir menos Jacob-le dije

-no importa total igualmente será así haga lo que haga-dijo apesadumbrado

-realmente no se que decirte Jacob no se que hacer para cambiar-dije yo- yo soy así y me conoces así un cambio en mi pocas veces se da soy una persona de mentalidad fija que sigue derecho un camino, aunque no sea la decisión correcta la tomo igualmente, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo

-¿y no podrías cambiar por mi? –me dijo el

-no lo se-dije

El me tomo del brazo y me beso con ese beso que me alteraba los sentidos me hacia desearlo, no se como podía pero saco mi lado mas salvaje y le bese ardientemente buscando sus labios, su lengua, en un instante me hizo cambiar todo el rumbo que tenia planeado, no se que tenia su beso pero quería mas de el se separo pero volví a besarle con frenesí algo de el me hacia desearlo demasiado volvimos a separarnos

-¿que fue eso?-sonrío coqueto

-ni siquiera yo lo se-le dije – yo… yo quiero estar contigo

-¿ah?-dijo el

-que quiero estar contigo, por eso dejare a Jasper 


	22. Chapter 22 one more time

**_Capitulo 22 One more time_**

-Bella no es necesario si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi no debes porque hacerlo-contesto Jacob yo negué con la cabeza

-es que cuando te bese sentí, algo que no había sentido por ti , me dirás que soy un poco extraña pero hiciste que cambiara todas mis convicciones con aquel beso-le dije

-yo creo que lo único que hice fue confundirte el doble de lo que ya estabas Bella-me dijo el-no tomes decisiones precipitadas, anda, regresa con los demás y medita bien antes de tomar cualquier conclusión

-¿tu estarás bien?-le pregunte algo preocupada

-no te preocupes ahora estoy mejor que nunca, por lo menos ahora se que no estoy tan fuera de tus sentimientos como creía –sonrío

Yo corrí a encontrarme con los demás, pero ni Edward ni Jasper estaban solo estaba Alice quien me miraba extrañada y algo asustada

-estoy preocupada Bella-dijo Alice –esos dos estaban discutiendo cuando te fuiste me preocupa de que se vayan a pelear ambos estaban muy enojados

-¿y a donde fueron? ¿porque no estas con ellos?-le pregunte

-Edward me dijo que los dejase a solas-dijo Alice, tragué saliva

-y tu Alice volviste con Edward? –le pregunte

al ver su asentimiento mi estomago se retorció incomodo ,pero que me importaba a mi si eso era lo había querido ,pero es raro que Alice haya aceptado a Edward tan luego ,aunque después de todo ese chico tan atractivo no era para mi , me preocupaba hora el que Edward y Jasper se hubiesen ido , pensé en todo el lío que se puede armar solo en unos momentos, pero ambos volvieron luego, pero se miraban algo desafiantes, yo no entendía nada , Jasper volvía a tomarme la mano posesivamente , me sentí algo culpable al haber besado a Jacob en ese momento al igual que mirar a Edward que me miraba algo triste y decepcionado ¿que acaso no tengo corazón que termino haciendo estas cosas tan estúpidas?

Volvimos a casa, sin embargo yo no podía olvidar el beso que le di a Jacob, ahora si no entendía nada de mi, estaba muy celosa por que Alice estaba ahora con el chico que quería, eran unos celos enfermizos que me taladraban mi corazón, mientras sentía atracción por mi mejor amigo de infancia debo de estar enloqueciendo el día domingo Jacob vino a visitarme para salir como lo hacíamos de vez en cuando como buenos amigos, pero yo me sonrojaba solo al verle esta vez

-estas bien Bella has estado callada todo el trayecto hasta aquí –dijo el-¿no que querías comprar libros nuevos? aquí esta la tienda –señalo con el dedo una librería –creo que esta vez tienen el comic parodia de Ariel Pottlec 10 el retorno del mal

Yo solo lo mire fijamente y recién me di cuenta de que mi amigo era bastante atractivo me gustaban sus ojos de lobo, el también me miro y volvió a besarme una vez mas y yo hice lo mismo que hice cuando me beso ayer, ese beso poseía fuego, no podía evitarlo era casi un deseo irreprimible le bese una vez mas y quise mas, nos separamos con un poco de frustración porque yo quería mas de el

-yo no puedo seguir así –le dije –quiero estar contigo esta vez estoy segura de ello

-esta bien-me acaricio la mejilla – ojala que estés segura con tu decisión

Y volvió a besarme con sus besos de fuego


	23. Chapter 23 tell me lies

_**Capitulo 23 Tell me lies**_

Y lo hice; termine con Jasper y salí con Jacob, pero pronto mas de lo que se hubiera pensado, cuando estuvimos una semana de piel contra piel lo supe; no era ningún sentimiento de amor lo que sentía por el, era deseo nada mas que un deseo ardiente que me había llevado a hacer todo eso o que sentía por mi amigo era una lujuria llevada de la mano por mi infinita curiosidad ,ya que no era lo mismo que sentía por Edward al verlo con mi amiga como su pareja ardía de pena y rabia si me había mentido hasta quería estar con el para que me mintiera incluso si lo que me dijo Jasper era cierto dime mentiras pedía una parte de mi pero no te vayas con Alice decía una parte de mi mente no sabia que hacer en estos momentos el impulso de mi parte mas instintiva me había llevado a meterme con Jacob y seguramente Jasper le habría dicho a su mellizo lo que había pasado eso no me ponía muy feliz ,pensaba que podía hacer yo no podía quitar a Alice de en medio ella era mi amiga todo se había complicado demasiado así que esa tarde hable con Jacob

-no te preocupes, ya lo sabia-me respondió-el deseo es solo corporal por eso es menos cariñoso y bueno no es por nada pero no sentía amor en tus gestos

-perdón, es que…me di cuenta aclare mis sentimientos-dije yo –es que ahora que no tengo a… bueno en realidad solo una vez lo tuve pero ni siquiera fue mío siempre fue de Alice realmente no se que hacer

-comprendo sin embargo ni siquiera sabría como ayudarte –me dijo el

-no necesito ayuda, solo me basta que me comprendas –le dije

El día siguiente también fue una tortura para mi verlos juntos, sin poder evitarlo llore en clases de bioquímica, aquel profesor tan sexy y padre de Edward, Carlisle me miro preocupado

-¿se siente bien?-me pregunto, realmente era muy lindo ese profesor

-si, solo necesito ir al baño a lavarme la cara-le dije

El accedió a que fuese al baño, me lave bien el rostro había perdido contra el cuando salí del baño un brazo me tomo de la cintura y unos labios se encontraron con los míos…

…Eran los de Edward 


	24. Capitulo 24 Something about us

_**Capitulo 24 Something about us**_

Era un beso muy cálido y suave me encantaban sus besos que contenían magia en ellos, el se separo de mi dándome pequeños besos que disfrute

-¿Porque estás aquí?-pregunte con tono melancólico-¿porque me besaste? ¿porque estas con Alice? y si estas con ella¿ porque aun me buscas?

-uno: estoy aquí porque me preocupas, dos: tu aun me atraes, tres: tú querías que yo estuviera con Alice y cuatro: eso ni siquiera yo lo sé-me respondió el- no debería acercarme a ti siquiera, haces que pierda el control y mis pensamientos se vuelquen hacia ti desconcentrándome de las materias y de comportarme como debería

-yo te quiero-murmure-pero, si a Alice aun le gustas…-comencé, Edward me interrumpió

-tu siempre con peros, a veces hay que ser algo egoísta y dejarse llevar por lo que sientes ¿no lo crees así? en un principio te parecerá malo, pero entenderás que es lo mejor cuando pase el tiempo-dijo el

-yo no sé qué decirte...-le dije

-cuando dejaste a mi mellizo ¿no lo hiciste por un motivo egoísta?-me sonroje avergonzada cuando menciono eso- escúchame- y me tomo las manos con las suyas empujándome a la pared y acercando su rostro bien cerca al mío- si tu deseas que este contigo, hoy mismo termino la relación con Alice

-Alice es mi amiga-le dije –no soportaría verle sufrir y además si me viese contigo también me daría mucha pena me sentiría mal y además tú sientes algo por ella si no, no estarías con ella

-como quieras, si te gusta hacerte la mártir es cosa tuya, pero yo ya me estoy hartando de todo esto-dijo Edward-no entiendes que fue Jasper el que pensó en Alice ¡ahora a ella solo la veo como una hermana y nada más!

-me lo imaginaba de ti de todos modos, pero no voy a permitir que te acerques a mi amiga con tus mentiras-dijo Alice que también había aparecido y parecía disgustada unos lagrimones habían parecido en su rostro –eres un monstruo que no merece el amor de nadie

Mi amiga me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la sala, me di cuenta entonces que a pesar de todo debería haberle dicho que si a Edward, aunque siempre había algo, algo acerca de nosotros dos que nos atraía y también nos separaba


	25. Chapter 25 Casualidad

_**Capitulo 25 Casualidad**_

_**Pov de Edward**_ (solo en este capitulo)

Me sentí bastante enojado ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entregarse a Bella? Bueno, debía de entenderla, después de todo yo dije el nombre de otra chica mientras estaba con ella aunque no haya sido yo quien pensó en esa chica en ese instante aunque encare a mi hermano, el no quiso contestarme nada y evita pensar muy lento, así no puedo saber lo que piensa yo creo que el si debe de saber lo que pienso ahora y por eso ahora goza molestándome de esta manera ,dejándome intrigado Bella ,esa personita tan especial ¿Por qué me volvía tan loco? estaba harto, pero aun no quería rendirme, rendirme seria debilidad ,yo odio eso ¿ cual era esa extraña casualidad que me hizo enamorarme de ella a primera vista? ¿Y porque tenia que ser justamente amiga de mi ex novia? ¿Que mierda hace el puto destino que no quiere que estemos juntos? esto era una mierda me enfermaba tener que ser el malo, que tenga que ser yo el que tenga que presionar a esa chica para que acceda fui a la clase ahí estaban las chicas parecía que Bella consolaba a Alice, tenia que pasar alguna vez nunca pasa algo sin que se hiera a algo o a alguien , mi padre me miraba yo simplemente lo mire ceñudo como diciéndole "sigue con tu clase y no te metas donde nadie te llama" el pareció algo molesto pero siguió en su clase sabia que me regañaría después que mas daba todo me importaba un reverendo pepino en esos momentos yo solo quería estar con la chica que quería todos los demás que se vayan al carajo sonó el timbre del receso salí como una araña a la cual hubiesen fumigado la casa, no quería ver a Bella, era un puñal doloroso , me senté en el lugar del almuerzo comiendo un plato de tonkatsu (comida japonesa) en eso Emmett el novio de Rosalie y primo lejano nuestro apareció:

-hola galán de barrio ¿como va todo rompecorazones?-dijo el con su tono de chiste –¿has visto el video de I-van en la Web?

-no y ni idea de lo que hablas, pero seguramente debe ser algo raro si lo viste tu-le dije

-tienes que verlo yo me reí bastante con esa parodia del bananero –y se puso a cantar-soy un trolazo, me gusta el pedazo lalalala lara

-no se como Rosalie te aguanta-le dije

-es que soy todo un encanto-dijo con una voz media gay- soy una diva

Bella se había sentado muy cerca de donde estaba yo ¡mierda! No voy a poder evitar mirarle como si fuese una polilla a una linterna, ni me fije en Emmett que estaba haciendo unas performances de las cuales podría dudar cualquiera de su sexualidad mi concentración estaba en ella, en esa chica que miraba como embobado esa chica estaría conmigo lo quisiese ella o no así que decidí que me la llevaría en mi volvo quisiera ella o no y nos hablaríamos largo y tendido cuando llego la hora de irnos yo la seguía decidido a llevarla conmigo ,escuche el sonido de un motor, el chico llamado Jacob había aparecido pensé que venia por Bella así que trate de tomarle la mano y llevarla lo mas rápido posible conmigo pero el se adelanto; ¿y me agarro la mano a mi?

-¿what the fuck?-dije con los ojos que casi se me salían

-tu vendrás conmigo, tengo que hablar contigo-me dijo

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –le dije –si te gusta bella somos rivales

-¿que rayos haces Jacob?-le dijo Bella al chico moreno

-me enamore de tu enamorado, eso pasa –me abrazo de una forma gay que me dio asco mientras decía esas palabras y me susurro en voz baja para que Bella no oyera-escúchame si te gusta Bella yo puedo ayudarte de acuerdo así que ven conmigo y si le cuentas a ella que te quiero ayudar te mato

¿Seria la casualidad que nos gustara la misma chica? Yo asentí (aunque aun con asco) el me soltó y me fui con el, Bella nos miraba incrédula no entendía nada, no pude evitar reírme con su cara de perplejidad, bueno es que realmente el cuadro parecía de una escena homosexual, todo por ti, mi musa, mi amada Bella…


	26. Chapter 26 Tiempo

_**Capitulo 26 Tiempo**_

Jacob y Edward se fueron ¿juntos? Mis ojos se salían casi de las orbitas al verlos así me fui a casa aun confundida Alice me había dicho que me olvidase de Edward sin embargo yo lo amaba casi perdidamente y ya estaba a estar harta de estar sin el, pero debía aclarar las cosas con el fuese como fuese y hablar también con Alice , aunque sabia que le costaría entenderlo ,como amar a un chico que menciona a su exnovia y casi esposa mientras te hace el amor a ti, pensándolo así era una estupidez

llegue a las clases en un día que llovía intensamente cuando vi las gotas caer me acorde del día de lluvia en que conocí a Edward era un día en que mi corazón se acelero como loco ,cuando salí de ese recuerdo mis mejillas se habían tornado muy coloradas ,resbale con el piso mojado y caí sentí un dolor intenso en mi pierna que me hizo soltar un chillido fuerte que llamo mucho la atención , intente pararme rápidamente, pero el dolor me hizo caer nuevamente al piso, no me gustaba que la gente me mirase ,me moría de vergüenza, apareció luego el profesor Carlisle ,padre de Edward al parecer muchas chicas lo miraban con miradas de apetito y ahogaban suspiros, es que ese profesor era hermoso me cargo y me llevo a la parte de enfermería del instituto con varias chicas mirándome con envidia ¡que tontas! yo con el dolor que sentía ni pensaba en ello el profesor (que además era el medico del instituto) me reviso la pierna

-parece que es solo una torcedura-dijo y me miro

Tenia los ojos muy similares a los de Edward, sin embargo estos tenían un tono mas pacifico en la mirada como el de una persona que no mataría ni a una mosca si no fuese estrictamente necesario, era una mirada calida y dulce, era una persona muy bella de sentimientos muy buenos me hizo pensar esa mirada, el profesor sonrío

-trata de aguantar un poco voy a tratar de arreglar tu pierna –me dijo

y me masajeo, resistí el dolor que sentía como pude, pero al poco tiempo ya me sentía muy bien ,el dolor había sido anulado totalmente

-¡wow! se me quito todo el dolor ¡ gracias profesor!-exclamé contenta de no sentir ese dolor tan horrendo

-solo ten mas cuidado –dijo el sonriente – puedo cambiar un poco el tema y preguntarte ¿tu saliste un tiempo con Edward verdad?

-si –admití sonrojada – de hecho creo que aun me gusta…

-mmm..., será muy malo entonces –dijo como sin pensarlo –lo e visto como muy distraído, pero se esta acabando el tiempo, no es bueno que se encariñe demasiado contigo

-eh ¿ a que se refiere?-solté yo algo confusa y no quería admitirlo pero media enojada por ese comentario

-es que dentro de muy poco tendremos que irnos a Inglaterra, su admisión allí ya esta lista solo es cosa de días –me dijo con un tono tranquilo, pero preocupado por mi

Yo creí morir allí mismo 


	27. Chapter 27 The mirror waters

_**Capitulo 27 The mirror waters**_

Edward apareció de improviso abriendo la puerta imprudentemente y nos miro

-solo espero que no le estés haciendo nada indecente papa-dijo el serio

-tu sabes que ya no soy así desde que estoy con Esme –dijo el profesor un poco avergonzado

Yo me reí internamente, si hubiera sido como las otras chicas de mi salón no hubiera dudado de meterme con el profesor cuando estuvimos a solas je jeje, pero yo no soy así, además yo estaba loca por Edward y quería hablar las cosas con el ya no soportaba mas esta dolorosa separación aunque hubiera pasado lo que paso

El me tomo de la mano y salimos de la enfermería yo me despedí de la mano del profesor quien sonrió un poco preocupado por lo que me había dicho, Edward clavo en mi sus ojos de tigre que tanto me gustaban

-estooo.. –comenzó como un poco titubeante- podrías después de clase venir conmigo hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte

-bueno –dije yo-de todos modos yo quería hablar contigo y poder resolver todo esto de una vez es que…

no acabe la frase ya que llegamos a la sala me senté al lado de Alice como lo hacia en muchas ocasiones y le dije en voz baja para que no nos molestara el profesor

-quiero hablar contigo en el receso, deseo que podamos a pesar de mis deseos egoístas seguir siendo tu amiga, quizás en este momento no lo comprendas, pero no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe

-¿a que te refieres? –dijo ella

un marco de preocupación apareció en el rostro de ella me miro intrigada todo el rato en que estuvimos en clase hasta que llego la hora del receso la lleve al patio de la escuela Y le dije que estaba aun enamorada de Edward, que no podía estar sin el

-entiendo-me dijo al final Alice – parece que ese sentimiento es mas fuerte que tu misma, pero sabias que se ira muy pronto ¿no?

-si lo se, por eso no se que hacer-dije yo

-tranquila Bella, te apoyare en todo-me dijo Alice- aunque si el te hace daño de nuevo… su trasero quedara del color del tomate y tamaño de una sandia de puras patadas que le daré al imbécil

Yo abrace a mi amiga agradeciendo su comprensión, entendiendo que mis sentimientos egoístas eran más fuertes que yo misma

Llego la hora de salida y seguí a Edward quien me llevo en su vehiculo hasta un lugar precioso con varias lagunas que parecían espejos de agua me maraville al ver tal escena

-bien te e traído a un lugar que es perfecto para que hablemos todo-dijo Edward si me rechazas esta vez me iré de tu vida para siempre cuando hablemos esta vez solo quedara lo que tu decidas, tu tienes la decisión 


	28. Chapter final Ver el fin

_**Capitulo final Ver el fin**_

Así, en ese lugar donde habían enredaderas de rosas enmarcando aquellos espejos de agua y los árboles altos, como un cuadro mágico de cuento de hadas, el decidió que lo habláramos todo lo que no habíamos podido hablar ni explicarnos en todo aquel tiempo en que habíamos estado separados uno del otro el lugar me tenia fascinada, me acerque a el pero tropecé y caí

-¿estas bien?-dijo ayudando a pararme del suelo

-si no te preocupes suele pasarme, lo que sucede es que soy muy torpe –le dije, el sonrió

-no eres torpe-dijo acariciándome la mejilla- eres una chica muy linda, por eso me enamore de ti en cuanto te vi

Me sonroje por lo que dijo de repente escuchamos el sonido de un auto Rosalie apareció en el acto junto con Emmett que descendió del auto rojo con cara de "lo siento intente detenerla pero fue imposible" la chica rubia se interpuso entre nosotros dos:

-¡te dije que no quería volver a verte cerca de mi hermano! –dijo la chica imperiosa con una mirada muy fiera

-Rosalie, fui yo quien le dije a bella que quería hablar con ella-dijo Edward

-en este lugar y porque aquí-dijo la chica mirando el lugar

-quería tener un buen recuerdo de ella antes de irme –dijo melancólico

-no quiero que te vayas –le dije a Edward e intente acercarme a el pero Rosalie lo impidió

-el se ira ¿para que quieres seguir ilusionándolo?-dijo la rubia chica- ¡deja de atormentarle! Siempre lo haces sufrir nunca confías en el ¿para que quieres estar con el? ¿para seguir con tu juego absurdo de niñita tonta inmadura?

-¡deja de insultar a Bella hermana!-dijo Edward

-déjala, quizás tiene algo de razón, pero fue por no lastimar a Alice que estaba enamorada aun de Edward –dije

-Ah si ella pero que importa ahora -dijo la hermana de Edward- si la última vez la vi besándose con Jasper el día de ayer

Puse los ojos como platos, casi se me salieron de las orbitas; pero pronto entendí porque Alice después de lo ultimo que le había contado sobre lo que sentía por Edward, no se lo había tomado tan mal y también por que Jasper no había insistido mas conmigo ( yo aun pensaba que era por lo de Jacob) y me tranquilizo saberlo ,debería estar un poco enojada porque no me lo dijo, pero estaba aliviada, así no me sentiría culpable de mis sentimientos, sin embargo aun no estaba todo aclarado ,pero con la chica Rosalie interrumpiéndonos ¿como podíamos hablar tranquilamente?

-lo que siento por Edward es verdadero, yo… yo lo amo –dije muy colorada, pero esta vez segura de mis palabras-¡LO AMO Y LO AMARE HASTA LA MUERTE!

-lo siento, pero no te creo dijo la chica – mirándome con odio- te encuentro una chica falsa libertina y mentirosa

Edward no aguanto mas me tomo en brazos a toda velocidad me deposito en su volvo y salimos disparados de ahí, la chica intento seguirnos así que Edward hizo unas piruetas que solo se verían en una película de acción ,yo estaba asustada íbamos demasiado rápido y hacíamos demasiadas curvas cuando por fin Edward vio que ya era muy difícil que nos siguiera miro mi cara y se rió con ganas ,nos detuvimos cerca de un bosque sin embargo ninguno de los dos quiso bajar como medida de cautela lo abracé y sentí el calor de su piel

-no te vayas-roge-te necesito, te amo

-debo irme-dijo el apenado –yo también te amo

Entonces un calor invadió mi cuerpo, el me beso y yo tome su beso hambrienta de el su beso tenia algo que hacia que me olvidara de todo y de todos fue un beso eterno, yo lo amaba estaba segura de ello y yo se que el también de mi

-quiero que tu y yo...-comencé pero el me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios

-no es necesario, me basta con que estemos juntos-me dijo sonriente

-pero a mi no-le dije, el sonrío aun mas

Me explico que lo de Tanya y el era que querían organizarle una sorpresa a Alice, pero esta pensó otra cosa cuando los pillo juntos,  
>Luego fuimos a un hotel, me entregue a el y fui feliz en sus brazos sintiendo su calor y su amor<p>

-no te vayas –volví a pedirle

-pero es que es inevitable que me vaya Bella, pero volveré por ti, eso te lo aseguro-me dijo el

Lo abrace con fuerza, no quería soltarme jamás de el, sentir su piel contra la mía había sido un momento mágico y feliz. Sentimos un sonido de celular; era el de Edward, lo contesto, quizás seria su padre

-ah entiendo ¿le dijiste que estaba contigo?-dijo el a la persona del celular-mmm... esta bien, la llevare a su casa ahora y… gracias por tu idea parece que le gusto que la llevase allí, pero lamentablemente mi  
>hermana mayor nos interrumpió<p>

¿con quien estaría hablando? Me pregunte de repente se puso a reír ,lo mire con intriga

-si, lo se, pero me da risa tu manera de tirar insultos a alguien que ni conoces ,bueno debo llevarme a Bella y gracias por todo –corto Edward y me miro y sonrío al ver mi cara de pregunta-tengo que ir a dejarte a tu casa, es tarde y mañana tenemos instituto –me dijo

-no quiero ir –le dije

-tu papá se preocupara por ti-me dijo acariciándome el rostro

Lo bese con pasión, pero acepte que me llevase a casa, resignada partimos en su auto, ya estaba bastante oscuro cuando llegamos a mi casa al despedirnos el me lleno de besos y me susurro "te amo" a mi solo esas palabras bastaban para hacerme totalmente feliz, yo también le dije que lo amaba y nos dimos un gran beso, luego el se fue y lo vi alejarse, mi padre al parecer lo había visto todo y entre preocupado y una curiosidad nerviosa pregunto:

-¿Quién es el?

-el hombre que mas amo en la vida-conteste

Al día siguiente me prepare feliz hacia el instituto, salía con una gran sonrisa afuera de mi casa, cuando vi a Jacob esperándome, puse cara interrogante

-Bella, vengo a informarte que Edward se fue hoy a Inglaterra-me dijo el

No fui al instituto después de esas palabras… de hecho me había desmayado y desperté en la cama de mi habitación llore muchísimo aunque algo no me cabía en este asunto ¿como Jacob sabia eso? Aun lo escuchaba que estaba por ahí en la casa quizá para que mi padre se fuese tranquilo al trabajo, De todos modos eso ya no me importaba, nada me importaba en este momento si no estaba con Edward , nada…

Ya había llegado la hora en que todos habrían salido del instituto ¿vendría Alice a verme por que no fui al instituto? Sentí un ruido de un auto luego de eso; quizá el coche amarillo de Alice pensé yo, pero me equivoque ya que sentí la voz de mi amado y la de Jacob diciendo

-te dije que era mala idea que le dijese eso-dijo la voz de Jacob con enfado-casi se muere cuando le digo eso

-¿en serio?-dijo la voz de mi amado preocupado por mi –iré a verla

Sentí sus pasos llegando a mi habitación abrió la puerta y al verlo ahí yo salte hacia el abrazándolo, el me beso con ternura

-¡no te fuiste!-fue lo único que dije entre varias emociones que tenia acumuladas –¿y supongo que no te iras cierto?

-no, no me iré es mas alguien tomo mi lugar-me dijo sonriente

Yo lo mire con cara de signo de interrogación, me miro con una cara afectuosa

-sabes Jasper tomo la beca por mi y se fue hacia Inglaterra y ¿a que no adivinas con quien fue?

-¿con quien?-dije yo no entendía nada

-con Alice-dijo Edward

Casi se me salieron los ojos de las orbitas, pero luego me sentí muy feliz por ella, parecía que ambos habían encontrado a su pareja ideal y yo también, así que le sonreí a mi amado  
>y pensar que yo pensaba que iba a ver el fin de nuestra relación cuando eso solo seria el comienzo…<p>

...Han pasado cuatro años de todo eso Jacob había ayudado a Edward aquella vez aunque Jacob no quería que lo supiera, igual termine enterándome de ello, Alice y Jasper se casaron hace dos años atrás son muy felices los dos en su matrimonio me pone muy feliz,  
>y yo buenooo… esa vez que estuve con Edward en el hotel tuvo una pequeña consecuencia: mi hija Reneesme que adoro con toda mi alma, mi amigo Jacob se a encariñado mucho con ella y le gusta vestirla con trajes de bandas de rock como Mago de Oz lo que fastidia a Edward …mi ahora señor esposo desde hace 3 años y aunque Rosalie quiso interponerse ante nuestra relación termino resignándose y Emmett hace continuas bromas todo el rato ¬¬<p>

...soy muy feliz hasta el momento y espero que sea así por toda la eternidad…

_**The end ...**_

_**a todos los que siguieron esta historia gracias por sus opiniones y comentarios este es mi primer fic y no sabia bien como hacerlo de todos modos a quien lo lea ojala le haya gustado ...**_


End file.
